1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image on a projection surface, and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in projectors that project an image onto a projection surface, a projector that captures a projected image is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-64110). For example, a device described in JP-A-2009-64110 detects a manipulation of the projected image by performing a process of extracting a difference between a plurality of captured images.
In a case of performing the detection of the manipulation and the like on the basis of the captured images, if a resolution is increased, a minute variation in an image-capturing range can be detected, and thus high-accuracy processing can be performed. However, since an amount of data of the captured images increases, a processing load increases. Accordingly, a countermeasure such as securement of a hardware performance capable of supporting image processing with a high load is necessary.